


免费教学录影带

by plutodruid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid
Relationships: Sixshot/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 9





	免费教学录影带

“……有一次霸天虎找来一些专门从事对接服务的家伙给士兵们放松，他们都是职业的。”  
“什么时候那一次的事？”  
“你真是孤陋寡闻了，双头龙。然后我变形成鲨鱼形态从一个家伙的后面……”  
“闭嘴吧，没人想听。”  
“从早上到晚上……”  
“别吹牛了裂齿你最多超不过三分钟就过载。”  
“总比你走到哪里都泄露润滑油一身变质油漆味儿要强，没人愿意跟你对接。”  
“胡扯，我连润滑都不用了。”  
“连输出管都永远黏糊糊的……”  
“渣的真恶芯，不要再说了……”  
“反正那些人什么样的输出管都见过。”  
“真后悔没给他们一个惊喜。”  
“得了吧割喉，你根本毫无技巧。”  
“至少很大。”  
“大输出管，大输出管……”

“U球的！我的音频接收器里都是什么输出管，简直让我无法思考了，我们一开始到底在说什么？”  
饿龙是龙头部队的小队长，也是这伙人里最有脑子的人，每次都是他制止其余人漫无边际的瞎扯。  
“不知道，这个话题谁起得头？”裂齿抬起头疑惑地看着周围人。  
“普神！六面兽你还坐在这里！”变形形态为鲨鱼的裂齿突然惊呼起来，其他人这才齐刷刷地看向他们的前指挥官。尽管战争已经结束了，他们之间不再存在上下级关系，不过那份敬畏却一点没减少。裂齿不禁有点芯里没底，想想刚才他们都在他面前说了什么啊……

前霸天虎六阶杀手倒显得很淡然，似乎对他这些狐朋狗友们的谈话一个字也没听进去，事实上也是如此，他从刚才注意力就一直神游到不知道哪里去了……

“你们说完了？”六面兽淡淡地问。

“咳……我想起来了，六面兽是来问怎么拆起来舒服的！”饿龙恍然大悟地说，不由得在暗中佩服自己能够从六面兽进门时那番含混不清、支支吾吾的话语中简明扼要地提炼出中心思想。

六变金刚感到面部装甲的温度升高，他狠狠地瞪了饿龙一眼，在芯中暗暗把他轰成一团渣，他的原话明明不是这个……

事情是这样的，战后他和通天晓的关系顺理成章地升级成伴侣，偶尔他们也会谈到一些让关系更进一步亲密的话题，他们谁也没有拒绝这件事只是在等待一个合适的时机。六面兽不想在那天到来时在通天晓面前表现得毫无经验……于是这天他不知道那根线路没搭对找上了从前的部下，这种事除了他们也还真不知道该向谁请教，不过他已经开始懊悔早知道就不去找这几个不靠谱的家伙了……

“其实这种事情说不好……”饿龙歪着脑袋想了一会儿“我这里有几部片儿……”

“那是什么？”六面兽问。

“可以当成教学录影带，你知道的，有关对接，拆卸，这些……”饿龙说。

“还有大输出管。”割喉起哄道。

“涂满润滑液的接口……”污点嚎叫起来。

饿龙拿出几张碟片交到六面兽手上，六变金刚犹豫了一下还是接了过去。看着那赤裸裸的封面和直白的标题让曾经叱咤风云的六阶杀手冷凝液直冒，觉得手里的小碟片有千斤重。

“这都是启蒙教材。”饿龙突然露出一个六面兽此前从未见过的笑容。

六面兽不怎么喜欢这个笑容，不过他什么都没说，拿了碟片后头也不回地走了。

他回到了和通天晓共同的公寓。

战后通天晓继续担任执法官的职位，这几天他外出执行任务而六面兽则正好在放假中。六面兽盯着桌子上的碟片看了一阵，感到情绪扇区漫过某种可疑的兴奋，这感觉令他很熟悉，他在少年时也曾有过类似好奇、兴奋又夹杂点不安的情绪。那还是他当杀手时第一次执行任务的前夜……

他平复了一下芯情，胡乱拿起其中一张碟片放入放映机，随着影片开始他的情绪扇区愈加兴奋起来，他尽量想集中精神专注荧幕上的内容。他上一次这么刻苦还是在霸天虎，每次出任务前他都要从霸天虎情报部门要来一些关于对手战斗的录像资料，从中分析战局，找出对手的弱点。六面兽之所以是六面兽除了他本身的实力外，认真好学也是原因之一……

他现在也是这么做的。他目不转睛地盯着屏幕，用芯记忆里面的台词，注意人物的一举一动，调用CPU大部分运算来揣测人物的行为模式。渐渐地，他感到机体温度不断升高，还起了其他一些变化……

他的下腹装甲某处起了某种让人尴尬的变化，他的能量输出管不断增温充能，顶在前置挡板上让他感到一阵生疼。机体燥热无比，内置降温系统开启最大功率也无济于事。

尽管缺乏真正关于拆卸方面的经验，但他也不是一个一无所知的幼生体，他当然知道这种情况是怎么回事，以往战斗激烈时他也有过这种反应不过没有这次的明显，可此刻他只是坐在那里看了个教学录影带……

输出管的压力和温度越来越高，他本能般地想打开前置挡板，动作到一半一阵羞愧、难为情的情绪贯穿全身，他极力克制才没做出让自己更难堪的动作。僵持了几塞秒后，他猛地抓起桌子上的遥控器关闭了屏幕，然后他长长地舒了一口气，像是在战场上刚刚击败了一个难缠的对手，不过他的机体反应却并未停止，体内散热系统发出的轰鸣的声音提着着他这一点……

六面兽感到一阵烦躁，他站起身来冲到隔壁健身房对着那堆健身器械一阵发泄，等一切结束后健身房里已经没有一件完好的器械了。

通天晓回来后一定会为此大发脾气，不过他也管不了那么多了……

几天后六面兽再次找到饿龙。

从前饿龙对六面兽又敬又怕，怕的成分恐怕还占多数，有时龙头部队在他面前邀功被嘲笑但他们却从来不敢出声反驳。他们始终把他看成一个高高在上只能仰视的人物，这种关系在收割者事件结束后略有改变。起码饿龙开始觉得六面兽也是一个很有感情的人，至少不像外表这样让人不敢接近。

战争结束后这种感觉愈发强烈，六面兽开始表现出普通TF的那一面，所以尽管依然敬畏，但他们却敢在他面前肆无忌惮地交流一些限制性话题，还有那些拆卸片……饿龙当然知道六面兽是为什么来找他的。

“怎么样看完了吗？”饿龙拉过一张椅子坐下，笑着问自己前任指挥官。

六面兽点点头，犹豫了一阵才终于下定决芯向饿龙问道“但似乎和通天晓说的不太一样……”

饿龙差点没从椅子上摔下来“通天晓说了什么？！”虽然两个互为伴侣的人讨论这种事情很平常，不过一想到这两个人是六面兽和通天晓还是让饿龙觉得有点难以想象。

“通天晓说这种事要两个TF两情相悦，而且对接也是一件很神圣的仪式……”六面兽的视线飘忽“但那上面好像不是这样的……”

饿龙极力忍住笑，如果是以前就算打死他他也想不到六面兽居然还有这样纯情一面，虽然他一直就知道在霸天虎时六面兽从来不参与某些“娱乐活动”，但那时他只觉得他是一个为战而生芯无旁骛的战神根本不会多想这个战神是不是也有某种需要这样的问题。可此刻他已经完全把那份敬畏抛出塞伯坦了，他故意严肃地问“是吗？都有那点不一样？”

“比如那部《机械人》里面主角一把扯烂了一个TF的后挡板，然后又从后面……插入……动作看起来一点都不温和，好像是运用暴力在战斗那样……难道不会弄疼对方吗？还有那部《塞伯坦纯情罗曼史》那里面的人在便利店、油吧、维修店甚至公路上，每次都和不同的TF对接，他怎么能这么做？”六面兽看起来充满困惑，他一本正经的将这些疑问说给自己前部下听，不过他不打算提这些奇怪的影片将他的机体引得兴奋起来这件事。

饿龙在暗中几乎笑断传感线路，他真佩服自己居然还能在六面兽面前装成什么事都没有的样子。

“你要知道，六面兽……”他轻咳一声为了隐藏自己声音中的笑意“这些……其实有一些不是初学者容易掌握的，不过当你熟练之后对方也会很高兴满足的……有些人就是很喜欢比较直接一点。”饿龙有点后悔给自己前上司这些限制级影片了，早知道他这么单纯先给他看一些电子杂志就好……

“你确定吗？”六面兽对饿龙的话还是有些怀疑。

“当然，当然……”饿龙站起来背对着六面兽，他实在有些忍不住了“你可以……回去照着上面一些内容实习一下。”饿龙偷偷看了一眼六面兽，突然在芯中略过这位前霸天虎六阶杀手究竟是上是下这个问题，他险些就直接问出口了还好在最后一刻管住了自己的发声器。

看着六面兽依然一头雾水呆呆的样子，饿龙突然觉得和平年代实在太美好了。

通天晓的任务提前结束了。

他很快就发现被六面兽破坏殆尽的健身室，气得差点直接当机。而六面兽这时才想起来这件事，他本来打算在通天晓没回来之前全部换新的以掩盖他那天冲动下犯的错。不过这些天的浑浑噩噩让他根本忘了这茬……

这两天前霸天虎每次出门光学镜前都会产生一些幻觉，比如当他路过街角的油吧突然出现一个人时他脑子中就会冒出这个人接下来就要和他对接的念头，每次都让他下意识地迅速跳开，直到反应过来才发觉自己的失态。

六面兽思考了好久才得出结论，这些可怕的幻觉恐怕和他这些天看了太多教学录影带有关系，于是他回到公寓将那些碟片统统装在一个密闭的盒子里收进储藏柜中。至少在通天晓回来之前他是不想再看见这些东西了。

尽管如此，完全摆脱这类奇怪的情绪还是很不容易的，比如他再也看不下去从前能够让他沉浸其中的那些抽象的哲学书了。曾经深沉的、冷酷的、无所畏惧的六阶杀手怎么也想不到他现在居然有了除了自由和TF生意义之外第三样让他苦恼的东西。

他去找饿龙时这个前部下给他的建议总是等通天晓回来后实习一下……

通天晓现在就回来了，正对着健身室大发雷霆，六面兽注意力根本没在这儿所以压根没听见去执法官的唠叨。

“六面兽，我知道你长久以来一直深陷毁灭一切的深渊中，我也能够理解你体内有着暴力、破坏的欲望而这并不是战争结束后就能很快平复的……”通天晓上前一步抓住六面兽的双肩语重芯长的说。

机体的亲密接触让前霸天虎回过神来，然后他立即感到情绪扇区漫过一阵莫名的躁动，自己伴侣的轻轻触碰竟然能引得他兴奋起来，就跟看教学片的效果一样……六面兽有些尴尬地后退一步，视线看向别处。

通天晓却丝毫没有发现对方的异常，他再次上前让六面兽退无可退只能靠在墙上，然后继续谆谆教导“……当然，你对着这些器械发泄没有做出伤害别人的事情这很好……不过，你早就是一个成年TF了，要学会控制自己的行为，战胜内芯的芯魔。无论如何，这件事我会帮你的……”通天晓的语气越来越温和，光学镜中充满同情和责任感，他见六面兽一直不说话还以为这位前霸天虎也感到内疚呢。

六面兽芯中却有着一个完全不同的声音，那个声音分明叫着“快！快拆了他！”

又僵持了一阵，前霸天虎终于忍无可忍，他突然一把抓住通天晓的手臂然后迅速侧过身将执法官推到墙上去。通天晓悍然，还未来得及反应就被六面兽抵在墙上动弹不得。

做完这一步六面兽也不知道该怎么办了，过了好久他才挤出一句话“想……让我拆了你吗？”显然，他是模仿着拆卸片里的台词，但说的干巴巴的简直像背书一样。

通天晓以为自己的音频接收器出了毛病，光学镜放大了看着前霸天虎“你刚刚说什么？！”

“我的能量管……我是说我的管子很想你……不对，想念你湿润的小接口……”六面兽磕磕巴巴地背诵着那些充满色情意味的台词，饿龙告诉过他对方很爱听……

通天晓觉得天晕地转，思考回路不能正常运行，只能愣在哪里等着六面兽接下来的“表演”。

前霸天虎却显得手足无措，他本来就不善言辞，更不用说这类dirty talk了，刚刚那两句话仿佛已经耗尽他所有勇气和智慧似的，冷凝液不断地从他额头冒出，渗进他得面部装甲里。

“你中病毒了？”通天晓终于找到一个合理的解释。

“什么？没有……”六面兽摇摇头，不明白通天晓为什么如此发问。

“那这些乱七八糟的……话……是谁教给你的？”执法官生生从发生器中挤出这句话，他现在实在有点哭笑不得……

六面兽困惑的看着他，通天晓立即知道了事情一定不简单。毕竟他是了解他的……

执法官用某种可称为古怪的目光上上下下打量着自家六变金刚，六面兽被他看得不舒服，芯想也许自己是得罪他了，果然那些教学影片和给他教学影片的人都不靠谱，他盘算着那天去找饿龙算账。

六面兽突然有种变形成战斗机逃离现场的冲动，不知怎么的，他此刻竟然有种和当初在霸天虎时搞砸任务同样的芯情。不过他并不经常搞砸任务，也就那么一次……

他也确实这么做了，六变金刚迅速转身打算从健身室里窜出，不过通天晓的几乎在他转身的同一时间抓住了他的手臂，这一拉一扯间让他俩都站立不稳双双摔了下去。

很不幸地，重型卡车的体重全压在六面兽身上了。

这一下六面兽觉得呼吸都要当机了，一方面是因为体重，但更多是这种亲密接触一下挑动起这几天他一直处在躁动状态的机体。他的大脑一片空白，完全不知道该怎么办好。

“其实我不是拒绝你……”通天晓突然说道，他的声音略有尴尬。

“你完全没必要这么做……”犹豫了一下，通天晓接着说。他并不排斥和六面兽的亲密行为，不然之前也不会讨论，他大致猜出他这位年轻高傲的火伴是不想让自己表现得太过稚嫩才会有这种奇怪的行为。“我是说，你在我面前，你我之间……你完全没必要这么做……”

空气仿佛凝结了。六面兽清楚地从通天晓蓝色的光学镜头里看到自己带着某种欲求的表情。

“这种事情可以两个人……互相摸索……”通天晓用尽全力将这句难为情的话说出口。

“可不可以去充电床那边……”隔了好久六面兽才终于开口，他觉得他应该说点别的，一些更加符合身份形象的话，但机体的温度和明显的反应让他说不出别的正经的……说完后他忐忑地看着通天晓。他还想说“我要在上面”，不过这句话生生地咽了回去。

几塞秒后，还在他身上压着的执法官轻轻地点了一下头……

几天之后。

这天通天晓在家里偶然发现了一个小小的盒子，盒子里装着几张小小的碟片。执法官拿出那几张碟片看了看，突然，他像终于理清一件棘手案件的谜题那样笑了。

他决定把它们放回原处，也许以后还需要。

（全文完）


End file.
